Dance With Me A Siam Oneshot
by Milly10
Summary: A cute dinner date with Silas and Sam


**Third Person POV- **  
It was an unusually warm spring night in Port Charles and the moon was just starting to show. Silas Clay had just gotten home from work, and he finally had some time off. He hadn't been able to see his girlfriend, Sam Morgan in nearly a month due to his hectic schedule. Walking into the kitchen to make sure he had all the things he needed, he picked up his house phone and called Sam. A quick three rings later, a smile grew on both of their faces hearing the others' voice.

"I miss you, sweetheart." Silas admitted over the phone, his voice soft.

"I miss you too. When do you get to take a break?" Sam asked curiously, hoping she'd see him again soon.

"That's actually why I was calling you. I'm gonna cook us a nice dinner, and you're coming to my place. Now." He explained, not wanting to wait any longer.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she agreed to his request. Having missed the sound of her laugh, Silas just closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, baby." She assured, before hanging up the phone and hurrying to get ready.

Silas placed the phone back on the charger and got out all the things he needed. He started with the salad as he chopped up the lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and everything thing else he had laid out. Once the salad was finished, he placed it on the table and got a pot and some noodles out of his cabinet. Before he could begin, there was a knock at the front door. Silas dropped everything on the counter and practically ran to answer it.

Sam knocked on the door and adjusted her shirt quickly. She heard footsteps before the door opened and she was quickly pulled inside. Silas crashed his lips onto hers and backed her against the door, missing the way her lips felt against his. When they pulled away for air, they rested their foreheads against each others, just embracing the moment.

"I missed you, Sam." Silas admitted softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know. I missed you too." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Silas wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Both being beyond thrilled to be back in each others' arms couldn't help but smile.

"So, doctor by day, chef by night? I had no idea you could cook." Sam teased once they pulled apart.

"Well of course. Chef Silas Clay, at your service. I can make a few things, I'm not Gordon Ramsay." He joked, interlacing their fingers as they walked into the kitchen.

Sam playfully rolled her eyes and watched as he filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil. She realized he had gotten a trim on his hair and recently shaved, making him look very professional and even more handsome than he already was.

"Sweetheart, I know I'm easy on the eyes, but it's not polite to stare." Silas teased, causing Sam to blush slightly as he kissed her softly and walked into the family room.

"Who ever told you I was polite?" She retorted, walking over to where he was looking through some music on his phone, and wrapping her arms around him.

Silas just laughed and playfully shook his head before plugging his phone into the speakers and pressing play. The song 'Kiss Me' by Jason Walker began to play as Silas grabbed Sam's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"C'mon, dance with me." Silas stated simply, leading them over to some free space.

"I can't dance though! Silaaas." She groaned, before giving in and finally swaying to the music slowly.

Silas placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to himself, as she placed her hand on his bicep. They moved slowly together, just staring into each others' eyes, getting lost in the moment. Sam smiled up at the man she was in love with and watched the corners of his eyes crease slightly when he smiled in return. Silas twisted his arm and spun Sam in a circle, before pulling her back and dipping her slightly. Sam let out a small giggle as Silas placed gentle kisses around her neck, keeping his face in the crook of her neck as he smiled.

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers slowly. Silas ran his hands up and down her sides slowly before smiling into the kiss and pulling away. He kissed her forehead softly before returning to the kitchen and placing the noodles in the boiling water.

"Sam? Sweetheart, can you come help me with something really quick?" He called out, hoping she heard.

Sam walked in and saluted playfully before walking over to him.

"What would you like me to do, Chef Silas?" She joked, causing both of them to laugh.

"Can you just grab the bottle of wine on the counter and grab two glasses from the cabinet? Just put them on the table." He asked softly while kissing her quickly before smiling and returning to the spaghetti.

Sam did as she was told and placed everything on the table. She quickly called her mother just to make sure Danny was still sleeping.

"Hey, Sam. How's everything going?" Her mom, Alexis spoke over the phone.

"It's good, I was just calling to check on Danny, is he still sleeping?" She asked, feeling Silas' arms wrap around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder placing gentle kisses on her collarbone.

"Sam, Danny's fine. He's still sleeping, and even if he wakes up, I'll just read to him or something. Have fun!." Her mom assured, hanging up before Sam could continue.

Silas grabbed Sam's phone and turned it off, along with his own and placed them on the kitchen counter. He missed Sam, and wanted to spend time with her without any interruptions.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked curiously, sending him a questioning look.

"I've missed you, Sam. I want to be able to spend time with you tonight without any interruptions." He explained before taking her hand and walking over to the table where he had set down the food.

"This looks amazing, Silas. You did alright." She joked, kissing his cheek and sitting down across from him.

They ate their dinner peacefully, having small conversations along the way. By the time they were finished, both of them were extremely full.

"You actually can cook, Si. That was really good, thank you." Sam said softly, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He stood up and led her over to the couch, leaving the dirty dishes until the morning. Silas sat down and pulled Sam down so she was now straddling his waist. She rested her hands on his chest and just rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down and took in how beautiful she truly was, before kissing the top of her head softly.

"How many days off did they give you?" Sam asked, hoping to get some more time together before he had to return to work.

"I get the next week or two off. Since I worked everyday the last month, they gave me a longer break. So we finally have time to be together, and spend time with Rafe and Danny." Silas explained as he motioned for Sam to come closer with his finger.

They connected their lips once again for a very passionate kiss. Silas pulled away and pecked her lips one more time before picking her up bridal style and walking up the stairs. Both being extremely tired, they decided not to fool around tonight. Silas stripped to his boxers and put a pair of sweatpants on while Sam stripped to her underclothes and threw one of his tshirts on. Silas sat on the edge of his bed and pulled Sam closer to him by her waist before placing a soft kiss on her stomach. Sam smiled and ran her fingers through his dark hair, softly pulling at it.

They got in bed next to each other, but Silas just smiled before pulling Sam into his lap. He pulled the blankets over their bodies and held Sam as close to him as possible, wrapping his arms around her. Sam rested her head on his chest as they laid down together. Silas ran his hands up and down Sam's arms and torso as she traced patterns along his chest.

"I never want to be away from you for that long again. Can't you balance your schedule out just a little bit?" Sam admitted sadly.

"It's already been handled, sweetheart. This was hard on me too. I missed seeing your beautiful face and falling asleep with you in my arms." He said, kissing her hair softly.

Sam kissed his bare chest and closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in his arms. Both began to think about what an amazing night they had together, and how happy they were to be together again.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Silas whispered, before kissing her lips softly once more.

"Goodnight, Chef Silas. I love you too." She said, causing them both to laugh before calming down to sleep.

She cuddled closer into his body and continued to trace soothing patterns along his chest as he stroked her back slowly. Within minutes they had both fallen asleep with smiles on their faces and each other on their minds.


End file.
